7 Contos de Terror Conhecendo a Vovó da Kagome!
by IluChan
Summary: O que poderia acontecer com InuYasha e Kagome quando uma avó mais tarada que o próprio Miroki resolve visitá-los....?
1. Conhecendo a Vovó da Kagome

InuYasha em: 7 Contos de Terror

**InuYasha em: 7 Contos de Terror. Conhecendo a Vovó da Kagome!**

_Olá! Já faz um tempinho que não escrvo, né?! Bem... Está aí minha nova fic, que pretendo fazer em oito capítulos (este primeiro aqui e mais sete pra cada dia da pior semana da vida do InuYasha Muahahahahaha!). Fiquei sabendo também de uma palhaçada em relação às fics, que devem ser consideradas como crime... coisa de gente sem ter o que fazer... ¬¬ Ò.Ó! __**Quero deixar BEM CLARO que estas personagens não me pertencem! Não há fins comerciais aqui e nada! **_

_Bem...É só.. AH! E se gostarem, por favor deixem reviews! Abraço! _

_Tókio, 2008. _

Um meio-youkai vive "tranquilamente" ao lado de sua secreta paixão. Depois de tantas lutas e sofrimentos InuYasha finalmente conseguiu a jóia de quatro almas e desejou ter o poder de se transformar em humano quando quisesse para viver ao lado de Kagome.

Estavam juntos havia somente um mês e o garoto teve a oportunidade de conhecer mais a "era nova". Kagome lhe ensinara tudo direitinho, ou quase tudo... Ainda odiava as aulas sobre como se comportar num jantar formal...

- INUYASHA... Se soltar outro arroto na cara do chefe da empresa da minha mãe, eu JURO QUE TE MATO! E NÃO! A COLHER DE SOPA NÃO SERVE DE CATAPULTA PRA TENTAR ACERTAR AS AZEITONAS NO COPO DO MEU IRMÃO! VOCÊ TÁ ESTRAGANDO ELE! ÒÓ

... Ou como dar nós em gravatas...

- Alô!! É do hospital?ÕÕ Peloamordedeusmeuamigotaficandoroxo!

... E como usar o banheiro...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! INUUUUUYASHAAAAAAAA! O que é isso boiando AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIII.?! SEU POOOOOOOORRRCOOOOOO! Ah, não! ÕÕ você tinha colocado sua mão no meu rosto! ME DIZ!! Pelo amor de deus que você lavou as mãããããããos!.

Sem contar que, semanalmente, e por causa do incidente das mãos bem-lavadas, InuYasha era submetido a testes que repassavam o que havia aprendido durante a semana. Para cada acerto, o garoto recebia pontos, e se a nota final fosse satisfatória para Kagome, esta preparava alguma surpresa agradável para o amigo, como um jantar especial, ou um passeio

a sós no parque...

Mas se o meio- youkai se atrevesse a errar...! Estava ferrado! A garota achava que era má vontade da parte de InuYasha por errar coisas tão banais e cotidianas! Claro que as penas não eram nada levesÒó! Kagome fazia-o dormir do lado de fora da casa sem cobertor, nada de chocolate pelos próximos cinco dias, inalar todo o ar até que o cheiro do pum saísse... e por aí ia...

Já estava se tornando um martírio toda sexta-feira, às 16:45h, quando Kagome entrava pisando fundo pela sala, com sua cara intimidadora e trazendo um quadro negro debaixo do braço, cheio de anotações e perguntas que ela fazia para um amargurado, raivoso e sem-graça InuYasha, que assistia as aulas com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e a cara de "PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME TIRA DAQUI .!"

- Pode começar, InuYasha¬ ¬. Como se usa o banheiro?

-Fechar-a-porta. Levantar-a-tampa... ehhhh...õõ...

-VAMOS, INUYASHA!ÒÓ! ESSA É A PARTE MAIS IMPORTANTE! AI SE VOCÊ ERRAR EU JURO QUE VOCÊ SAI DESTA CASA!.Ai! Eu não gosto nem de pensar que você erre essa parte de novo.! Da última vez meu rosto ficou fedendo e meu cabelo ficou colando na caraÒÓ!!- Gritava Kagome.

InuYasha ficava vermelho... FURIOSO!

-Ò.Ó FA-ZER-A-NECESSIDADE, DAR A MAL-DITA-DA-DESCARGA E LAVAR A PORCARIA DAS MÃOS!Ò,Ó

-Õõ Calma, não precisa gritar...

-¬ ¬" maldição...

E assim o meio-youkai e a humana passavam os dias...

_Domingo_

Como desgraça sozinha é pouco, na cinzenta manhã de domingo o telefone de Kagome quebrou o silêncio... Sua mãe foi atende-lo...

-Sim... sim! Que bom! Então estamos te esperando! Sim! Não demore hein! Beijooo.. Tchau!

Kagome ficou curiosa.

-Quem era, mãe?

-Era sua avó, querida! Ela está vindo para cá!

-Õõ Mas ela nem avisou que vinha! Ela já está na cidade? . A vovó gosta de fazer surpresas né?!...Espera um pouco... Õ.Õ! AH NÃO! E o InuYasha? Como vamos fazer com o InuYa...

-Você por acaso se esqueceu que eu posso me transformar em humano quando eu quiser? ¬ ¬ - retorquiu o garoto.

-Ò.Ó Então o que você ta esperando? Um biscoitinho em forma de osso? Se transforma logo!

-NÃO Ò.Ó! Agora eu não me transformo mais!- gritou InuYasha, dando as costas para Kagome e cruzando os braços.

-¬.¬ Isso é uma ameaça, InuYasha?

-E se for ¬.¬...?

-Bom, ¬.¬... se isso for uma ameaça...Ò.Ó PODE DANDO LOGO O FORA DAQUI SEU... SEU... Ò.Ó I-DI-O-TA!!

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (campainha)

Todos dão um pulo de susto.

-Ah não!Õ.õ! É a minha avó! InuYasha, por favor, colabora comigo, vai.! Pelo menos dessa vez! Ai, você é um grosso mesmo! Não sei como ainda gosto de você! Você NUNCA faz o que eu peço, está SEMPRE reclamando e brigando comigo...!

Os dois coram.

-Kago...me...me desculpa, vai...

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-ABRE LOGO A PORTA DA ZOOOONA!- gritou uma voz rouca na porta.

-AAAAAAAAAHH!Ò.ó Já VAAAI! Não to atrás da porta!- e voltou-se para InuYasha- Você quer se transformar, por favor?õ.õ – disse em tom cansado.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem...- disse InuYasha corado e de olhos fechados- Mas só porque eu detesto te ver brava comig...

-OOOOOOIIIIII vóóóóóóóó!- saudou Kagome, abraçando a velhinha.

- Ò.õ Ah! Ela não tava nem ouvindo.!

-Nossa! A senhora emagreceu, hein! Fez dieta?- perguntou a garota para o meio metro de velha.

-Bem... se você quiser chamar isso de dieta, tudo bem ¬ ¬... foi à base de homens ! Eles SIM queimam minhas calorias! AAAAhahaaha Coffcoffcoff õ.õ AAi! Estou ficando velha!.

-Õ.Õ EHH...Entra vó!.! Fica à vontade !

-Dá licença... Ahhh... querida? Seu avô ainda mora com você?

-Não, vó...ele se mudou daqui já faz uma semana...õõ- disse tristemente

-Õ.Õ Então quer dizer que não têm homens nesse estabelecimento? Me desculpa, mas então eu não vou ficar ò.ó!

-Ò.õ A senhora está se sentindo bem? Pra que precisa de homens na casa?

-Ò.Ó Ora, mas não é óbvio? Caracas, Kagome! Com quantos anos você está?

-Õ.õ De-dezoito... Por quê?

-Oras! Você ainda é ingênua desse jeito? Sua mãe me disse nesses últimos telefonemas que eu te dei que vocês estavam morando com um rapaz estrangeiro... um amigo seu-.-!

".Ai! Ela ta falando do InuYasha!"- pensou Kagome.

-Como era mesmo o nome dele õ.õ? Usha... Shusha... Estrebucha... E Perde E Acha... ou eraaa... InuYasha...?

-¬.¬ Não é tão difícil assim, vó!- Kagome suspira...- É...-.-... é InuYasha mesmo!

-O QUÊÊÊ?Ò.Ó! Quer dizer que você mora com um amigo bonitão e nem se quer espiou ele na piscina ainda??

- A senhora só pode estar caducando! Õ.Ó E ainda nem viu ele! Como pode saber se ele é tão bonito assim?

- É que quando eu comecei a falar dele você ficou eufórica ! Isso quer dizer que ele é um GOS-TO-SÃO! Yupiiiii!COOOFCOFCOF! . Ai... essa maldita tosse... Mas talvez se não fosse por ela, sua mãe provavelmente nunca teria nascido-.-...

-Õ.õ E o que isso tem a ver?

-Bom... Se eu não estivesse tossindo, eu nunca iria deixar o pelancudo do seu avô fazer o que fez... Uhuhuhuh

-Ò.Ó Eu acho que a senhora já falou demais!

- Desculpe... desculpe... Maaaaasss... Cadê o homem?

Neste momento InuYasha aparece na sala onde as duas conversavam. Estava na forma humana, de cabelos curtos e repicados. Vestia um short preto e uma blusa verde-escura. Veio com as mãos no bolso e um sorriso simpático. Queria agradar Kagome e ao mesmo tempo fazer um pouco de charme. Deu certo...

"O.O Nossaa... como ele ta lindo!!"- Kagome pensa e cora.

"O.O Sinto a adrenalina percorrendo meu corpo! Esse homem será incorporado à minha dieta! Muahahahaahaha!!"- Pensa a velha.

As duas olhavam sem piscar para o garoto, vermelhas e fascinadas. Isso causou um certo desconforto em InuYasha...

-Õ.õ Eeeehhhh... Como... vai...?

Mas a velha nem escuta e corre para segurar as mãos do rapaz.

-Como você é linnnnndo-! A Kagome sabe escolher muito bem seus parceiros... Primeiro aquele tal de Houjo e agora você-!- diz a avó, encantada.

InuYasha lança um olhar ciumento para a garota, que lhe devolve com um sorriso sem graça, se desculpando.

-Mas isso não importa!-- continua a avó- Há quanto tempo estão juntos? Quantos anos você tem? O quão longe vocês já foram? Ah, são inexperientes? Não faz mal.. não faz mal - ! Eu ensino tuuudo que sei pra vocês! Eu trouxe objetos naquela mala verde que são para casos assim... quando o homem "ainda não descobriu a poTÊNcia da arma", sabe... ¬ ¬...

-Ò.Ó Vó! Já chega!- gritou Kagome- E InuYasha...- disse, totalmente sem graça- Não liga pra ela tá.?! Ela já ta velha... Não sabe o que fala...

-Pois parece totalmente o contrário Õ.Õ!- exclamou o garoto, também sem graça.

- . É disso que eu tenho medo! Vóóóó! Vem pedir desculpas pro InuYas...

Mas era tarde...

-Alô? – disse a velha, já no telefone- É do sexólogo? Sim, sim... sou eu... Escuta! Eu tenho um caso novo pra você! Acha que pode dar conta? Sim... é a minha neta e seu namorado... siiiiim... é... falta de apetite... é mesmo-.-! Os jovens de hoje não sabem como brincar... Mas, douto...

-O QUE A SENHORA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDOO? Ò.Ó- Kagome gritou, suando frio.

InuYasha congelou e desejou que aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. Já estava roxo de vergonha. Como iria encarar Kagome? E pior... a velha estava "interessada" nele e ele estava interessado em Kagome .! Ele não era tão safado a este ponto, mas maldição! Ele gostava dela! E isso fazia parte! O que fazer pra esconder isso... ainda mais com a maldita meio metro de pelanca por perto...

-InuYasha...- Kagome acordou o rapaz de seus pensamentos.

Ele deu um pulo de susto. Seu coração disparou.

- Ka-Kagome Õ.Õ!! Não me assuste assim!

-De-desculpa!- disse, vermelha- Você acha que pode agüenta-la por uma semaninha?- pediu Kagome com um tom de voz apelativo.

-UMA SEMANA Õ.Õ??

- . Eu sei! Acha que eu também não estou desconfortável com isso tudo?!.

InuYasha corou. Kagome pegou suas mãos. Os dois se encararam por algum tempo... Olhos nos olhos...

-E então...? – A garota perguntou.

InuYasha fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e apertou um pouco mais as mãos da amiga.

-Tudo bem. Acho que posso agüenta-la por mais sete dias...

-AAAAH! Você é D, InuYasha!- gritou Kagome, apertando o amigo num forte abraço, que deixou-o contente,

-Estou fazendo isso por você, ok?! Só pra não dizer que não faço nada por você!-.-

-Eu sei!- disse a menina, sorridente e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha- Uma semana vai passar voando,vai ver só!

InuYasha sorriu.

-É! Tem razão, K-chan! Vai sim

-Ei! Você nunca me chamou assim...

-O-O que tem?- corou

-Nada... GosteiHahAhahAH!

E conversaram mais o resto do dia...

...

-Esse é MEU!!òó- MUahAhAhahAhAhH!-Disse a avó...

E a semana só estava começando...

_**CONTINUA!**_


	2. Segunda Feira

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

_SEGUNDA-FEIRA..._

Amanheceu chovendo. InuYasha dormia tranqüilo no quarto que a Senhora Higurashi separara para ele. Ainda estava na forma humana por causa da avó de Kagome. Estava somente com uma blusa azul-marinho e cuecas samba-canção, quando ouviu sua porta ranger...

O rapaz entreabriu um pouco os olhos, tentando enxergar o invasor, mas estava escuro demais...

-Kagome...?- sussurrou InuYasha.

-Você realmente é gostoso, garoto...- disse a voz rouca.

-Essa voz... AH! NÃO! A senhora de novo não!.- resmungou.

-A Kagome está dormindo... Ninguém precisa saber de nada! ¬ ¬ Você vai ver que eu não solto pó se você pular em mim... não sou tããão velha assim...

-Õ.Õ Que nojo! Escuta, a senhora não tem marido? Por que não respeita ele...?

-Acontece que ele... que ele... buaaaaaaaaaaa...snif é cas-castrado!.

-Ò.ó E vai descontar isso em mim?!- trovejou InuYasha.

-Escuta garoto... ¬ ¬ Vai dar pra fazer ou não?!

-Ò.Ó É CLARO QUE NÃO! EU NUNCA IRIA TRAIR A KAGOME!

- ¬ ¬ Ah, é assim?!- disse a velha e acendeu a luz.

InuYasha, acostumado com o escuro do quarto, apertou os olhos e tentou enxergar alguma coisa...

Quando se deu conta, a velha já estava encima dele, com uma blusinha justa de decote ousado com a palavra "POTRANCA" bordada com linha douradas.

O rapaz tentou sair baixo da velha, porém esta pegou um chapéu de viking de dentro da mala verde e espetou o garoto com um dos enormes chifres do objeto.

InuYasha agonizava de dor, enquanto a velha gritava " VAAAAAI PÔNEEEEEII!"

Nesse momento, Kagome apareceu de camisolas na porta. Estava assustadíssima!

Ao ver Kagome vestida daquele jeito, InuYasha não pôde deixar de se excitar um pouco...

A velha percebeu e resolveu tirar proveito da situação...

-Toma isso! E ISSO!!- disse fincando os chifres do chapéu de viking em InuYasha.

-AAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PARA COM ISSO VELHA DOIDA!Ò.Ó

-INUYASHAAAAAA!Ò.Ó- gritou Kagome- O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!

A cena denunciava InuYasha como culpado: A velha chorava e gritava "TARADO! TARADO!"; a mão do rapaz estava no peito da velha (fora parar lá sem querer, numa tentativa de empurrar a maldita longe e sua cueca justinha transparecia o estado de InuYasha ao ver Kagome só de camisolas...

-Ka-K-Kagome- engasgou-se InuYasha, tentando se esconder de tudo e de todos- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! Õ.Õ Por favor! Acredite em mim!- implorou.

Kagome olhou-o, meio brava, mas pronta para ouvir a explicação do garoto. Talvez sua avó tivesse extrapolado um pouco... Mas aí seu olhar desceu para a cintura do amigo. Corou violentamente e seu olhos encheram d'água. Saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

-Maldito InuYasha!!- disse entre soluços- Por que você é tão fraco a esse ponto .?!

-Eu não fiz nada!

Kagome virou-se assustada.

-Sai daqui, InuYasha! Eu Não quero te ver!.

-Vai pelo menos me ouvir? Ou prefere acreditar na versão da sua avó?- disse, sério.

-Você não precisa me explicar!- Kagome corou mais e virou-se de costas para o garoto- Eu VI tudo...

InuYasha ficou sem graça. Não sabia o que dizer. Droga! Como falar que o que ela viu era culpa dela?! Afinal, a visão da garota com camisola mexeu muito com ele...

-Esquece o que você viu! Mas acredite em mim! Não tem nada a ver com que a sua avó disse! Ela entrou de repente no quarto e me agarrou... Õ.Õ!!

-Aí você ficou desse jeito? ¬ ¬- sussurrou, chateada.

InuYasha congelou.

-Não.-.- I-Isso não tem nada a ver com a sua avó.-disse com um tom sincero.

Kagome virou-se de frente para ele. Encarou-o com uma cara triste e um olhar duvidoso.

-Está bem -.- .- suspirou a menina.

-Acredita em mim?

-Sim. Acredito...Mas isso ainda não explica ¬ ¬...

-De-deixa isso pra lá, ok?!- gaguejou InuYasha.

Nesse momento chega a avó da menina na porta do quarto, soluçando e arrastando um cobertorzinho de joaninhas.

-Ka-Kagom-me...-soluçava- Vo-você deixa-xaria e-eu dormi-ir com você?- e olhou ameaçadoramente para o rapaz- Acho que não é seguro eu dormir sozinha no andar de baixo com esse pegador pervertido ¬ ¬...!

- Ò.Ó COMO É QUE É? PEGADOR O QUE, VELHOTA??

Kagome segurou InuYasha.

-Õ.Õ Calma, calma... Não vai bater nela, né, InuYasha?!

-Hmf! Maldição! Eu vou dormir. Cuidado, Kagome ¬ ¬... se precisar de ajuda me grita...

- . Que nojo, InuYasha! O que você acha que a minha AVÓ vai fazer comigo?! Ò.Ó

- Não seeei ¬ ¬… mas tenho medo só de pensar!! ¬ ¬

Kagome riu.

- Ta tudo bem, vai. Volta a dormir!- e cochichou no ouvido de InuYasha- Eu não vou deixar a vovó sair desse quarto! Pode ficar sossegado! SHHH!

O rapaz corou...

-T-tá!! Vou dormir mais um pouco então...

...

Algum tempo depois, o garoto estava sossegado no seu quarto, pensando em Kagome... queria amá-la... queria o seu amor... queria dizer isso pra ela... Fechou os olhos e ficou tentando imaginar um jeito de materializar essa idéia...

De repente, ouviu passos... Levantou-se correndo e foi se esconder dentro do guarda-roupas.

A velha entrou sem fazer barulho, trancou a porta e colocou a chave dentro de sua calça...

-Pôneeeeei... Vamos brincar de legoooo... Você é uma peça e eu sou outraaaaa... vamos construir casinhaaaass... Minha pracinha precisa de árvoreeeee...- disse a enrrugada- Vamos lá, Pônei! Eu sei que você está em algum lugar por aqui! Já são 11:30h da manhã! Minha neta saiu para comprar o almoço e eu estive vigiando sua porta desde que ela saiu! Eu sei que ninguém entrou nem saiu deste quartoooo... Vamos... saia! Se você não quer brincar de lego, tudo bem! Podemos brincar de escritório! Você é o grampeador e eu sou a folhaaa! – e deu um tapa na bunda.

" Õ.Õ Cruz credo!"- pensou InuYasha- " Tenho que ser rápido!" E arrombou a porta do guarda roupa.

-Ah! Você estava escondido aí! Depressa, antes que a Kagome chegue!

-Já chega, sua velha tarada! Abre logo essa porta!Ò.Ó

Enrugada faz cara de safadinha...

-Vem procurar a chave!¬ ¬ Tá em algum lugar da minha ceroula...

-QUE NOJOO Õ.Õ!! EU VOU TER QUE ARROMBAR ESSA PORTA!

-Ai, querido! Você por acaso é gay?Õ,Õ Nojo?Õ,Õ É por isso que você e a Kagome ainda não tr...

-CAAAAAAALA A BOCA, SUA BESTA!- gritou o rapaz.- EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ!!

InuYasha deu uma investida contra a porta, derrubando-a e saiu correndo pela casa.

Kagome chegou e foi para a cozinha. Ao chegar lá deu uma trombada em InuYasha, que corria tanto que não conseguiu parar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaram os dois.

-Aiai... InuYasha... o que você ta fazendo só de cueca ainda...?

Os dois coram. Perceberam que ele estava em cima dela no chão. Se olham por algum tempo... O coração de Kagome acelerou...

-Inu...Kun... o.o

-Ka...Chan- e ao dizer isso, beija a garota, que corresponde de uma forma doce.

Levantaram-se algum tempo depois, desconfortáveis com a situação... Se beijando... ele de cueca... ela embaixo... no chão da cozinha ÕÕ...

De repente, ouvem o barulho de palmas.

A velha sorria euforicamente e batia palmas.

-Isso!Isso! Muito bem, crianças!- e virou-se para o garoto- É assim mesmo que começa, InuYasha!- virou-se para Kagome- E querida... tente acariciá-lo um pouco mais da próxima vez! Ajuda a esquentar, sabe .!!

Os dois trocaram olhares assustados, mas sorriram depois, um pro outro...

...

Já na hora do almoço e sentados na mesa, InuYasha encarava o pedaço de rugas com a cara de quem olha para a pessoa que comeu seu último pedaço de chocolate...Ò.ó ¬ ¬

A velha jogava beijinhos e acenava...

Kagome serviu o almoço. Era yakissoba! Foi especialmente comprado porque o garoto amava macarrão.

Os três comiam em silêncio. A velha estava sentada de frente para InuYasha e Kagome estava a esquerda do namorado.

A velha deu uma risadinha baixa, que só o rapaz escutou.

De repente, a velha esticou a perna e colocou o pé entre as pernas de InuYasha. Este levou um baita susto e cuspiu um pedaço de cenoura que acabou parando no copo de Kagome.

-AAAH!Õ.Õ Que é isso, InuYasha?! EEECAA!. O que foi?! Por que cuspiu isso aqui? Está ruim?

-N-não!Õ.Õ Desculpe Ka! Vamos trocar de copo.! É que a sua avóóó- e lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante- me cutucou sem querer e eu me assustei.! Ò.Ó

A velha ria baixinho...

-Desculpe, Pônei... quer dizer, querido!

Passados dois minutos, InuYasha sentiu algo mexendo entre suas pernas novamente...

Levou outro susto e deu um gemido, cuspindo um pedaço de lombo na cara de Kagome.

- ¬ ¬ Qual a sua explicação agora? É bom que seja convincente¬ ¬"!! O cheiro de gordura custa a sair...Ò.Ó!!

-E-eu me engasguei Õ,o!!- disse o rapaz.

E a velha chorava de rir, baixinho...

Mais um minto e lá estava o pezinho da maldita nas coxas do rapaz, que levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e bradou:

- TÁ LEGAL, SUA VELHA INDESCENTE! AGORA JÁ CHEGA!! PARE DE ME TOCAR ENTRE AS PERNAS!!Ò.Ó

-Õ,Õ ehhhhhh... Inu...Yasha... O que é isso?Ò,ó Que vocabulário é esse? E você, vó?!Ò.Ó! O que está fazendo que deixa o InuYasha assim?

-Acontece que ele está lembrando da sua imagem de camisola ontem!

Pronto. Só faltava InuYasha desmaiar de vergonha. Ficou sem ar, tonto, rosa, vermelho, tons de roxo... tentou argumentar, mas não saía voz de sua garganta. Simplesmente saiu da cozinha.

" Te ferrei!" – pensou a velha.

-Ah...Õ,Õ Então... era isso- disse olhando InuYasha ir embora.

Kagome entendera a cena do quarto... Quando a avó estava em cima de seu namorado...

A velha soltou uma forte gargalhada.

-Essa é a minha neta! Minha potranquinha!

-Não, vó!!- Kagome levantou-se chateada.

A velha ainda ficou um tempo sentada e sorrindo. Terminou seu almoço e comeu os restos de todos.

...

Kagome ficou um tempo parada no meio do corredor, pensando. "Então era isso...?!" Corou e pensou no beijo que dera em InuYasha. A garota deu um sorriso tímido para si mesma. "InuYasha... eu também te amo...!"

Foi caminhando e parou de frente para o quarto do namorado. Estava trancado.

-InuYasha...?- chamou Kagome.

-Me deixe sozinho...- respondeu o rapaz.

-Podemos convers...

Mas a porta do quarto abriu e os dois imediatamente se abraçaram e se beijaram.

Encostaram a porta e foram caminhando em direção à cama. InuYasha se transformou em meio- youkai e foram namorar...

Tentaram fazer o máximo possível de silêncio, porém não puderam deixar de fazer uns barulhinhos... o que chamou a atenção da velha...

Esta foi em direção desses barulhos tão conhecidos por ela...Parou de frente para a porta do quarto de InuYasha, com sua mala verde sendo segurada firmemente na não direita do projeto de rugas.

Deu um sorriso malicioso, abriu a mala e dela tirou uma filmadora! Cuidadosamente, entreabriu a porta. Imediatamente os barulhos ficaram mais altos e a velha pôde desfrutar da "bela" cena de amor do casal.

-. Isso... Isso! Façam amor barulhento! Façam coisas ousadas!!

E filmou tudo que conseguiu. Espera... O que era aquilo? Aquele não era InuYasha! Tinha cabelos brancos e... aquilo parecia serem orelhas Õ,Õ?!

-Que ótimo!!- disse a velha baixinho- Ele tem roupas eróticaaas! Muhuahahahaha! Aguarde, Pônei! Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno! Muhuahahahahahahahah!

Desligou a câmera e foi para o quarto da neta, onde ficou somente cinco minutos e saiu para a rua, voltando só de noitinha, carregando uma sacola com uns cinqüenta DVDs, no mínimo.

Ao chegar, deu de cara com a neta, que estava nervosa e preocupada.

-Ò,Ó Vó!! Isso são horas?! Onze e meia e a senhora chega assim, sorrindo?! Como se tivesse ido fazer compras?!

-Sim! Mas eu fui fazer compras! Ah, querida! Eu não sou criança desde muuuuuito tempo! Sei me virar!

Kagome olhou de relance a sacola que a avó trazia.

-Pra que tanto DVD Õ.õ?- perguntou Kagome, intrigada.

-Ah! Isso?! Não é nada... não é nada! Bem... eu já vou dormir! Boa noite pra vocês!

E se retirou ao dizer isso.

Ninguém entendeu nada. A velha não aprontou nada... chegou mansa... já foi dormir... Aí tinha coisa... InuYasha sabia disso, mas como estava muito cansado, resolveu ir para cama também.

Kagome e o rapaz se beijaram mais uma vez e foram descansar... Aí vinha a terça-feira...

Sobreviveram no primeiro dia...

_CONTINUA!_


	3. Terça Feira

TERÇA-FEIRA

_TERÇA-FEIRA_

Finalmente... InuYasha estava feliz por estar namorando Kagome... A tarde anterior fora maravilhosa! Se amaram bastante... Ainda podia ouvir a respiração ofegante de sua garota... suas palavras doces... seus gemidos... Que foram ficando cada vez mais altos... mais altos... e mais altos... até que... BUUUM! InuYasha caiu da cama, mas os gemidos não pararam.

Sentou-se no chão, esfregando a parte da cabeça que batera no chão.

Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e InuYasha pôs-se de pé. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com a avó de Kagome debruçada na televisão de seu quarto, sorrindo maliciosamente. O rapaz olhou para o que estava passando. Era um filme erótico... NÃO!Õ.Õ! ERAM ELE E A KAGOME!

InuYasha ficou completamente sem ar, achando que ia ter um treco. Sentou-se trêmulo na cama, respirou o mais fundo que pôde. Finalmente algumas palavras conseguiram sair da boca do meio-youkai. VELHA...COMO...VOCÊ...CONSE...GUIU...DESLI...GA...ISSO!

A velha deu mais um sorriso maldoso.

-Vocês não sabem como abafar os sons do love ainda! Muhuahahaha!

-Me dê... esse... DVD... AGORA ò.ó!!- disse o rapaz, sem forças.

-Muhuahahahahaha! Tudo bem... Tudo bem...! Eu dou.

E tirou o disco do aparelho, entregando-o para o pálido rapaz.

InuYasha respirou, aliviado. A velha continuou sorrindo para ele.

-Sua velha!- disse, com a mão no coração- Essa foi a brincadeira de MAIOR mau gosto até agora! Ufa! Acho que já chega, né?! – e quebrou o disco no meio.

-HAahahahahHAH! Pode quebrar! Tem outros 69 por aí!

InuYasha foi ficando sem ar... sem ar...s...e...m...

E desmaiou, caindo com um forte estrondo no chão.

-Hahahaha- riu a velha- Vamos espalhar os outros 69!

E saiu saltitante pela casa.

Kagome escutou aquele estrondo que fez suas janelas vibrarem e olhou para o chão, onde havia arrumado um "caminha" para sua avó dormir. Estava vazia .!!

"InuYasha!! o.õ"- pensou Kagome, preocupada e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto do namorado.

Chegando lá, deu de cara com a figura do garoto desmaiado perto da tv.

-InuYasha!ÕÕ!- chamou a garota, preocupada -Oh, não! Você está na forma de meio-youkai! Que droga.!! Minha avó com certeza viu você assim! Meu amor, você está bem?

InuYasha começava a levantar. Estava muito zonzo e a garota colocou-o deitado no seu colo, mas ele levantou, tremendo e gaguejando.

-Calma! Calma! O que foi?!ÕÕ O que foi que a vovó fez com você, meu anjo?- disse com uma mão no rosto do rapaz e a outra acariciando seus cabelos.

InuYasha fez sinal para que Kagome esperasse um minuto, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo umas três vezes, expirou e olhou medrosamente para a garota, que olhava-o carinhosamente.

-Sabe...ontem...?

Kagome corou e sorriu.

-Sei, claro!

-À tarde...?!. InuYasha já estava passando mal de novo.

-Ahã! Muito gostoso!

-Sua avó... Filmou a gente! Aqueles DVDs eram as setenta cópias que ela tirou.

Foi a vez de Kagome passar mal. InuYasha amparou-a, abanou-a e lhe trouxe água.

A menina respirou fundo. Estava vesga...

-Eu consegui destruir uma cópia, mas isso não ajuda muito né?!. - disse o garoto.

-Não mesmo!. -Kagome levantou-se, desesperada. InuYasha colocou suas mãos no ombro dela.

-Você está bem, Ka?õ.Õ

-MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! DEPRESSA!! TEMOS QUE ACHAR A MINHA AVÓ E DAR UM FIM NISSO?!

-Por que não pedimos ajuda à sua mãe?- pensou InuYasha repentinamente.

- É RUIM, HEIN Ò.õ! PRA ELA VER O VÍDEO DA GENTE TRANSANDO? VOCÊ TÁ É DOIDO!! ANDA!!- e puxou o namorado pela mão- VAMOS ATRÁS DAQUELA MÚMIA Ò,Ó!!

- Caramba, Kagome Õ.õ!! Ela te irritou dessa vez, hein?!

-AGORA EU TE ENTENDI INUYASHA!! PERDÃO POR DUVIDAR DE VOCÊ Ò,Ó!!

-Hmf!- sorriu- Bem vindo ao meu mundo! VAMOS LÁ!!Ò.Ó

E saíram correndo pela casa a procura da velha.

-Vamos nos separar!- sugeriu Kagome- Você procura no andar de cima e eu no andar de baixo!!

-OK!!

Vasculharam todos os cantos, armários, guarda- roupas e nada da velha. Já estavam ficando preocupados.

-Que droga, Ka!! Parece que ela não está mais aqui!

-É...! Deve ter fugido!!Ò,Ó AAAAAAHHHH!- rugiu a garota- COVARDEEEEEE! VÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ´! APAREÇAAAAA!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!

-Õ,Õ Kagome, você me dá medo sabia?!.

Os dois olharam ao redor, esperançosos, mas não acharam nada. De repente, InuYasha olha para a porta principal da casa... Tinha um pedacinho de papel ali... o que podia ser...?

-Olha!- exclamou o garoto, apontando para o pequeno pedaço de papel verde.

Foram até ele. Kagome pegou-o

-Parece um bilhete...- disse a menina.

-Abre logo!

Kagome obedeceu. Era realmente um bilhete, com letras garranchadas. Começou a ler em voz alta:

"Pônei,..."

-InuYasha,Õ.Õ! Que história é essa de "Pônei"??

- . Eeeehhhh... Ela só me chama assim...

-Ah, ta.Continuando...

"... As co... pi...as..."

-Kagome, õô quer que eu leia?

-NÃO!Ò,Ó! È que a letra dela é horríveeeeeell!. Mas... vamos ao que interessa!

"... estão comigo. Neste momento, estou pegando varíola nos ombros..."

-Õ,Ô QUÊÊÊ??- exclamou Kagome.

-Deixa eu ver isso, Ka!!- InuYasha deu uma olhada e depois gargalhou- "...estou pegando VÁRIOS ÔNIBUS!" Caramba, Ka!! Você não sabe ler não?!- riu InuYasha.

A garota corou.

-Me devolve esse bilhete!ò,ó Vou continuar lendo!!

"... para espalhar o sêmem..."

-Õ.Õ InuYasha, leia para mim, por favor!

InuYasha gargalhou. Continuou a leitura.

"... para ESPALHAR OS CDs!" Bom, na verdade são DVDs, mas tudo bem!

-ò,ó Continua a ler!!1- gritou Kagome.

-Clama õ.õ! Ta! Vou ler!

"... por toda cidade. Algumas cópias estão escondidas pela casa... umas trinta... As outras estão comigo! Venha me encontrar na praia às 17:30h, quando não tiver ninguém vendo.

Traga sua peruca branca com orelhas. Ela me excita. E traga a Kagome. Um é pouco, dois é bom e três é suruba. O recado está dado! E lembre-se: Ainda faltam 69 cópias para serem destruídas! Um belo número, não .?! HahAhAhAHAhAhHA! Eu penso em tudo!"

InuYasha terminou de ler a carta e tanto ele quanto a menina não tiveram reação.

-Sua avó é doente, sabia õ.õ?!

Kagome olhou para InuYasha com a cara de quem acabou de limpar a casa toda aí vem alguém com os pés cheios de barro...

-Eu sei õ,õ!- aí ficou decidida- VAMOS! NÃO TEMOS TEMPO A PERDER! TEMOS QUE PROCURAR AS CÓPIAS QUE ESTÃO PELA CASA, DESTRUÍ-LAS E IR ATRÁS DA MINHA AVÓ!Ò,Ó

-õ,õ annnnn... Ka?!

-SIM?!

- Que história é essa de „peruca branca"...?!

-ELA GOSTOU DOS SEU CABELOS.- disse, raivosa- É... REALMENTE ELES SÃO SEXY, MAS VOCÊ É MEU, OUVIIIIU?!Ò.Ó!!- Kagome estava em chamas.

-Eu sei disso!- sorriu InuYasha.

E saíram pela casa para achar e destruir as cópias.

Estavam nos mais variados e sacanas lugares.

-ACHEEI!- gritou a menina com uma voz nojenta- TÁ DENTRO DO CESTO DE CUECA.! VÓ, SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU VOU ENFIAR MINHA MÃO AÍ, VOCÊ TÁ MUITO ENGANADA!!.

InuYasha chegou.

- ¬ ¬ Por que...? Ontem à tarde você não teve muito problema com isso, na é?! ¬ ¬

Kagome corou.

-. De-desculpa!- e tomou coragem- Bom. Lá vou eu!

E enfiou o braço no cesto, remexendo em várias cueca e fazendo caras e bocas de tanto nojo. InuYasha olhava-a de braços cruzados e cara de bravo.

- Você por acaso tem nojo de mim? ¬ ¬ Porque eu não tenho nojo de você!

-Desculpa, amor!- disse corada- Bom... já que não tem nojo de mim... pode procurar no cesto de calcinhas!

-õ.Õ Ah, peraí! Tem coisa da sua mãe aqui!

- Ò,Ó PROCURA!

E os dois ficaram remexendo nos cestos, cada um com a cara mais horrível do que a outra, até que...

-ACHEI!- gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e tiraram as mãos de dentro dos cestos também ao mesmo tempo.

Cada um havia achado cinco DVDs. Sorriram um pro outro.

- Toca aí, Kagome! Nós somos D+!!

-É! Mas ainda faltam mais vinte cópias, então... mão na massa...

-õ. Chega de pôr a mão na massa hoje!!- riu InuYasha- Já chega as calcinhas!!

Kagome riu. Os dois foram procurar de novo.

Acharam dois dentro do vaso sanitário, dois no telhado da casa, três dentro da fronha do rapaz, mais três dentro da fronha da garota, cinco espalhados em caixas de cereal e quatro nos aparelhos de DVD da casa.

-UFA!- disse Kagome- Vamos ver quantos a gente achou... Nove... quinze... dezessete... vinte dois... O QUÊ Õ.Õ?? VINTE E NOVE?! FALTA UM!!

- Falta procurar nas coisas da sua avó!.

-O.O É mesmo...!

Kagome abriu a mala da avó. Nela, havia somente uma calcinha gigante e gosmenta, escrito "FORNO". O DVD estava dentro dela...

- Eu não vou enfiar minha mão aí!! .- exclamou Kagome.

- SAI FORA! Õ.õ MUITO MENOS EU .!!

- Alguém vai ter que fazer isso.!

- Você não acha que eu já sofri demais não, Kagome?! Õ.ô

Kagome olhou-o com cara de súplica.

-Está bem! Eu pego! MAS SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ REALMENTE JÁ SOFREU DEMAIS COM TUDO ISSO .!

E foi levando a mão devagar ao seu destino.

-Cuidaaado...- sussurrou o rapaz- Muuuuita calma e cuidaaado...

Kagome agarrou o DVD.

-PRONTO!.

Puxou.

Colocou junto com os outros. Os dois sorriram, aliviados.

- Ufa...- suspirou o garoto- Ainda faltam os outro trinta e nove que estão com a sua avó!.Como faremos isso?

-Deixa eu pensar... -.- ... JÁ SEI! TIVE UMA IDÉIA! Maaaas... você terá que ser "sacrificado"!.

-Õ.Õ AAAAAHHHHH NÃO!! Aí vem!!.

-Escuta! Não, InuYasha,calma! Tudo que você precisa fazer é se disfarçar de turista. Enquanto você pergunta informações para ela, eu roubo os DVDs! Simples, não?!

- .õ Simples até demais... Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

-Não ., maaaasss... confie em mim!

- ¬ ¬ ...

...

Se aprontaram direitinho. InuYasha se transformou em humano, colocou barbas postiças e kagome vestiu-se com roupas suas e de sua mãe. Colocou um enorme chapéu de praia e carregava uma sacola para colocar as "provas do crime"...

-Pronto!- disse a garota, triunfante- Você dirige, ou eu?

-õ.õ annnnnn... eu ainda não sou muito bom motorista... é melhor você dirigir!

-Ok!

Foram correndo para a garagem, colocaram capacete e ligaram a moto.

Partiram correndo para a praia. Já eram1700h e eles não queriam encontrar a praia deserta. Precisavam de pessoas para conseguir se aproximar e escapar melhor.

Kagome dirigia muito bem. Fazia as curvas enquanto corria com perfeição.

- Eu não sabia que você dirigia tão bem assim, Ka-Chan!

Kagome sorriu.

-É que você nunca andou comigo quando eu corro!

-Você corre de moto? ¬ ¬ Que coisa feia...

-. Só quando eu to com muuuuuita pressa!

- Vou confiar, hein?!.

-Haha! Pode confiar!

Depois de mais cinco minutos chegaram na praia. Havia no máximo umas dez pessoas.

-Droga! Õ.õ Já estão todos indo embora!- falou InuYasha, preocupado.

-Calma! OLHA!! LÁ ESTÁ A VOVÓ!- Kagome apontou.

-Fale baixo!!õ.Ô Ela vai te ouvir...!!- sussurrou.

-Nhaaaaaaa . Ela ta loooongeeeee!.

-Então vamos lá!! Òó- disse o rapaz, mais determinado do que nunca!

Foram correndo em direção à velha. InuYasha já se preparando para o seu "teatrinho". Kagome foi na frente para conseguir um lugar para se esconder que estivesse perto da mala verde.

-Boa sorte!!- sussurrou para o namorado e foi embora.

-Obrigado- disse o garoto para si mesmo- Eu vou precisar...

InuYasha chegou perto da velha.

-Annnnn... Boa tarde...?

A velha encarou-o

-Siiim? Posso ajuda-lo, senhor? Quer dizer, rapaz- e sorriu- Senhora sou eu! Hahahaha!

InuYasha não achou graça.

-Eu sou turista...e...- nesse momento InuYasha olhou por cima da velha e viu Kagome vindo agilmente em sua direção. Isso deu um certo alívio e ao mesmo tempo medo no garoto- Euuuu... queria saber onde fica aquele... aquele... hotel famoso...- kagome já estava remexendo na mala da avó. Achou os DVDs e piscou para InuYasha. Este sorriu- Cinco estrelas.

A velha deu um sorriso.

-Oras! Não sabe onde fica? E veio para a praia perguntar? InuYashaaaaa... seu ingênuo! Por que quer saber? Quer dividir um quarto comigo? HAhAhAhAhAhAH COFCOFCOFCOF õ.õ ...ai...!

InuYasha levou um baita susto.

- Õ.Õ CO-COMO A SE-SENHORA DE-DESCOBRIU??

A velha gargalhou.

-Maquiar e disfarçar nunca foram o ponto forte da sua namorada!

InuYasha arrancou a mala postiça.

-Bom...- disse InuYasha sorrindo- Adeeeeeeuuuusss!

E saiu correndo na direção de Kagome. A velha virou-se e viu a neta correndo com os DVDs nas mãos, colocando-os numa sacola.

-Ò,Ó DESGRAÇADOS! DROGA! ELES COM-SE-GUI-RAM PEGAR AS PROVAS DO CRIME!

E por incrível que pareça, a velha foi correndo atrás deles e ela corria rápido.

InuYasha pressentiu o perigo e olhou para trás. Quando viu que a velha os alcaçava, soltou um palavrão.

-Caramba, Ka! Õ.õ Sua avó ta em forma, hein?!

Kagome disse cansada, mas sem parar de correr.

-Ela... ganhou fôlego, né?!.

-VOCÊS VÃO VEEEEEEEEEER!- gritou a velha, roubando uma bicicleta e... pernas pra que te quero!!.

Kagome jogou a sacola para o namorado.

-Toma! Vamos nos separar!

-Ok!

Saíram correndo cada um pra um lado. A velha foi primeiro atrás de Kagome, mas logo percebeu que a sacola não estava com ela. Correu então atrás de InuYasha. Kagome tentou impedir e seguiu correndo a velha.

Quando o saco de rugas ia alcançar InuYasha, o rapaz jogou a sacola para a namorada. Esta enfiou a mão dentro e quebrou vários discos.

A velha ficou furiosa e acelerou na bicicleta. Ia tomar os discos da neta, mas esta fora mais veloz e jogou a sacola para o garoto.

-PEGAA!- gritou ao jogar.

-NÃÃÃO!ÕÕ- gritou a velha.

-É MINHA!- e pegou no ar.

InuYasha enfiou a mão na sacola e quebrou mais um punhado de DVDs.

Ficaram nesse jogo de tensão até que o último disco foi quebrado.

Estavam todos caídos na areia, exaustos.

-Haha!- riu InuYasha, sem fôlego- Conseguimos, sua velha maldita! Quebramos todos!

-É!- disse Kagome, respirando com dificuldade-Não sobrou nada!.

Mas a velha levantou, pegou a bicicleta e pedalou até uma cabana.

Saiu de lá rindo.

-Muahahahahahahaha! COFCOF õ.õ...ai...-gargalhou a velha- Vocês é que pensam! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

-õô Do que ela ta falando?- o rapaz perguntou para a menina.

-Não sei.!- disse, erguendo-se com dificuldade.

Os dois olharam para a figura da múmia. Em sua mão havia um aparelho de DVD cujo fio ia direto pro telão da praia.

A velha colocou a mão dentro da blusa e tirou o último DVD do sutiã.

-ESSA NÃO!!- exclamou InuYasha.

A velha estava um pouco distante do casal e colocou o disco para rodar...

Na praia havia um telão, que imediatamente ficou preto e sons de gemidos invadiram a praia. Todas as pessoas voltaram a atenção para o telão. Kagome e InuYasha ficaram LOUCOS de desespero.

Só havia o áudio. Aí passou escrito:" Vocês querem ver uma cena RE-AL-MEN-TE PICAANTE de amor?"

E todos na praia: SIIIIM!! Estavam todos interessados. Uns rindo, outros corados, as mães mandando as crianças esperarem no carro...

E o áudio passando..." OOOU SIIMM! ISSO! ISSO AN...AN...AN AÍ NÃO..."

Todos na praia gritando YEEESSS! FIUFIU!! MOSTRA! MOSTRA!

-PAAAAARAAAAAA!- gritaram Kagome e InuYasha.

A velha deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

-O que a senhora quer para tirar esse filme daí õõ?- perguntou InuYasha, aflito.

A velha fez um gesto para ele ficar quieto.

-SHHHHH! Cala a boca e olha pro telão...

E o som continua..." É ASSSIIIIM QUE SE FAZ!! ISSO! ISSO! MUITO BOM! DELÍCIA!"

De repente o som cessou e apareceu a imagem de um anjinho escrito: "Então vai pro INFERNO!" Aí o vídeo acabou.

Todos na praia saíram reclamando e resmungando. Já estava escuro e ficaram somente os três, parados. A velha ria. O casal não tinha forças pra mais nada.

-Pronto, pronto! Era faaaalço! Vamos! Já é tarde e eu já perdi a novela de ontem...- disse a velha.

Kagome olhou para InuYasha e caiu no choro. InuYasha abraçou-a, tentando acalma-la e em seguida foram para casa...

...

Chegaram em casa mortos de cansaço.

-Por favor, me diz que não existem mais cópias.!- pediu InuYasha.

-Não!- sorriu a pelancuda- Aquelas eram as últimas!Eu tenho comentários a fazer em relação ao dia de hoje...-.- e a velha ficou séria- Primeiro... Kagome, querida... você não acha que esta precisando dar uma depilada...?

Kagome ficou roxa de repente.

InuYasha também...

-E você, Inu querido... quase que você afogou minha neta õ.õ! Não acha que "isso aí" parece uma cachoeirinha??õ.õ

InuYasha achou que fosse ter um treco de novo.

-E mais uma coiisiiinha piquititiiiinha- continuou a vovó- Pônei, querido... sabe o DVD que eu coloquei no seu quarto hoje? Que te acordou com aqueles sons mais doces?

-An...?

-Era o único DVD que tinha o vídeo! O restante estava todo virgem! HAHAHAHAHA COOOFCOOF õ.õ...ai...

InuYasha e Kagome ficaram brancos e depois gritaram com todas as forças:

-O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??Õ,Õ"'

O casal caiu no choro.

-Eu vou dormiiir.!- chorou Kagome.

-Eu também .- chorou InuYasha.

E os dois se retiraram, deixando a avó falando sozinha.

-Ora, o que é isso, crianças! Se eu não tivesse feito isso vocês não teriam se divertido tanto! E por causa disso também vocês ficaram mais íntimos! Ah! E você me devem cinqüentão dos DVDs que quebraram!ò,ó Eu ia usar para gravar a sessão prive!! Mas que droga! Não tem ninguém acordado nessa casa? Aiai -.- Bom... acho que vou dormir também!- e cantarolou- PoRqUe AmAnHã AiNdA é quarrrrtaaaaa-feiraaaaa!

_CONTINUA!_


	4. Quarta Feira

QUARTA-FEIRA

**QUARTA-FEIRA**

_**Olá! Eu peço desculpas pela demora desse capítulo! É que eu comecei a fazer essa fic nas férias e quando começaram as aulas eu fiquei atarefada e sem inspiração... Geografia e história matam qualquer um .!! Bom... Está aí mais um capítulo desse terrível sacrifício, onde o Inuyasha é a oferenda... HAhahHHAhAHHAH!**_

InuYasha acordou com dor de cabeça. Mal abriu os olhos e já pensou: "O que vai ser hoje, hein, velha tarada?"

Levantou da cama apertando fortemente a cabeça com a mão. Estava de pijamas azul bebê.

-Ai...!

-Tudo bem?- disse uma voz vinda da porta.

O garoto se assustou, mas logo viu que se tratava de Kagome.

-Acho que sim...

A garota foi em direção ao namorado, com o olhar preocupado e colocou gentilmente sua mão na testa do rapaz.

-Acho que você está com um pouquinho de febre...

-É... pode ser...- disse InuYasha, bem desanimado.

-É melhor você descansar! Fica quietinho aí na cama...

-E a sua avó? Não levantou ainda?- o garoto ficou com medo.

Kagome balançou suavemente a cabeça num gesto negativo.

-Ainda não. Já fui dar uma espiadinha pra ver se ela não estava aprontando nada e realmente ela é um anjinho adormecido nesse momento!- disse risonha.

-¬ ¬ Só se for um anjinho vermelho, chifrudo e com cheiro de peixe morto!

A menina gargalhou.

-Aiai Inu! mesmo com febre você me faz rir!

InuYasha deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Sabe...- continuou Kagome-...Você deu sorte! Ainda bem que eu estou de férias! Já pensou se você fica doente e ainda tem que agüentar a minha avó ATÉ dar a hora que eu chego da escola?!

InuYasha fez uma careta.

-Não... Prefiro não pensar nisso...- riu..

Silêncio. Os dois olham para baixo. InuYasha sorri.

-Ei, Ka...

-O que foi?- disse com um sorriso simpático.

-É a primeira vez que a gente pode parar pra conversar a sós... desde segunda feira... sabe?! Que a gente começou a namorar.!- e pegou na mão da namorada, acariciando-a.

Kagome retribui o carinho e gargalha.

-A gente teve um tempinho pra conversar na segunda feira à tarde... a gente é que não perdeu tempo! HaHAhAhHaHAha. Õõ até que a minha avó estragou tudo...

-É! ¬ ¬

O clima estava bem romântico, a não ser pelos ruídos que começaram do nada.

InuYasha abraçou Kagome com força.

-Me MATA!- choramingou.

A garota tentou consolá-lo, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

-Calma! Calma, meu fofo! Hoje eu vou tomar conta de você! Não vou deixar aquela vovó safada te aborrecer, ta bom?! .- disse cheia de dengo.

-Tá...- disse InuYasha com cara de filhotinho chorão.

Kagome achou TÃO bonitinho aquela carinha que apertou as bochechas do namorado e lascou-lhe um beijo na boca. O rapaz levou um pouco de susto, mas sorriu e se afasotou.

-Nada de beijos enquanto eu estiver gripado! Não quero você doente!

-Õ,Õ Malvaaado! Também vou sair de casa e te deixar SO-ZI-NHO com a vovó, viu?!

Os dois riram.

- Aí não, amor...- disse Inu, puxando-a mais para perto de si e beijando-a.

Enquanto isso a velha espreitava atrás da porta do quarto do rapaz...

Algum tempo depois, InuYasha estava cochilando. Sua febre piorara e ele preferiu ficar na cama, até que...

-Poooooneeeeeiii...- disse uma voz suave.

O rapaz sentiu uma forte vontade de chorar.

-Você ta dodói, Pooooneei õ õ?! Queeeee pecaaaaaado! Vamos lá! A Potranquinha aqui vai cuidar de você!- disse maternalmente.

-Será que você não me deixa em paz nem no dia que eu to passando mal?- disse rouco e com os olhos semi-serrados.

-Seu ingrato!- rosnou a velha- Eu venho aqui pra cuidar de você e te dar um presente...

-Ai...cofcofcofcofcfo- InuYasha tossiu fortemente- Lá vem merda... .

-Eu ouvi você e a minha neta falando mais cedo hoje que você estava com febre e eu resolvi te emprestar meu termômetro retal...

-KAGOOOMEEEEEEEE!!- o rapaz berrou muito rouco.

-Õ.Õ Calma, Pônei! Não precisa fazer escândalo!

Kagome chegou correndo.

-O QUE A SENHORA ESTÁ APRONTANDO? NÃO VÊ QUE O INUYASHA ESTÁ PASSANDO MAL?!- Kagome estava furiosa.

O rapaz deu uma crise de tosse e a menina foi ajudá-lo a deitar.

A velha ficou tristonha.

-Ahhhhh... com quem eu vou brincaaaaar?! õ.õ.

-VÓ! Se a senhora não se imPORta, o InuYasha não está bem hoje, então por favor... NÃO ENCHE O SACO DELE!

-Não é bem o saco que enche minha neta querid...

-AHHHHH! CHEGAAAAAA! SEM BRINCADEIRAS, VÓ! ÒÓ- berrou.

-Mas e o termômetro reta...- disse levantando o objeto.

-SOME-COM-ISSO-DAQUIII!

-Ka... não grita... cofcofcofcfocfocof! Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir! Cofocfofocfococofoco!-disse rouquinho.

A garota acariciou os cabelos do namorado.

-Desculpa, meu anjo!- disse baixinho. E voltou-se para a avó- E a senhora fique longe do meu Inu!- disse ameaçadoramente.

-Nooossa... Possessiva, hein¬ ¬?! Tudo bem... tudo bem! Eu saio! Melhoras, hein Pônei!

-Õõ POR QUE Ponei??- perguntou Kagome, mas InuYasha deu um ataque de tosse e ela foi ajudá-lo.

A velha ficou parada na porta, resmungando e vendo a neta cuidar do rapaz.

De repente todos ouviram o barulho de um trovão e Kagome foi até a janela.

-Está chovendo!- exclamou- Ei! Tive uma grande idéia! Por que a gente não aluga um filme, hein? O tempo está perfeito pra comer uma pipoquinha e você pode ficar no meu colo, Inu!

InuYasha não disse nada, mas sorriu, aprovando a idéia.

-E você vó... Por que você não aproveita o seu tempo enquanto você está na cidade fazendo alguma coisa construtiva ao invés de aprontar pra cima de mim e do meu namorado? Ou a senhora quer pegar um filme também?

-Bom...- a velha disse risonha- Se você puder alugar para mim...

E começou a falar o nome dos filmes que queria. Kagome ficou roxa e InuYasha se escondeu embaixo do cobertor.

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU ALUGAR ISSO??- berrou.

-Ora essa! Foi você quem perguntou!ôõ... Mas tudo bem então...se você não quer alugar... vocês dois iriam gostar...

-CALA BOCA!!- os dois gritaram juntos e o garoto teve mais uma crise de tosse.

-Ta vendo o que a senhora fez, vó?!ò.ó

-Desculpa!õ.ô- disse a velhota saindo do quarto.

-Inu, eu vou ali rapidinho pegar um filme pra nós dois! Pode ser comédia?

-Não me dixa sozinho com ela!.

Kagome lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Vou num pé e volto no outro! Juro!

-Jura?

-Juro!- disse a menina.

-Então vai! Rápido, hein õ.!-disse preocupado.

Enquanto Kagome se aprontava, viu que a avó estava muito quieta e pensativa lendo um jornal...

-Kagome! Vou sair umas horinhas!

-Onde a senhora vai?

Mas a porta já havia se fechado.

A garota alugou o filme e assistiu-o com seu namorado. Fizeram um bolo delicioso de chocolate decorado com confetes e cobertura de brigadeiro e comeram-no com refrigerante. Namoraram bastante debaixo dos cobertores (n.a. na é isso que vocês estão pensando! Eu quis dizer que eles ficaram agarradinhos!)naquela tarde fria e chuvosa de quarta-feira.

Já havia se passado três horas e a avó de Kagome não voltava. A menina começou a ficar preocupada, mas logo a avó retornou séria e com um cd na mão.

Kagome observou a vó caminhar seriamente em sua direção e parar na sua frente.

-Posso usar o seu PC?

-Ãhh..õõ PC?

-É. Computador.

-Pooode...õõ

A velha passou pela neta e se trancou no quarto do computador. Dez minutos depois ela saiu do quarto em que estava e foi para o seu, voltando com uma câmera digital e uma bola de futebol.

Mais tarde, quando Kagome foi tomar um banho e InuYasha assistia televisão, já melhor, a peste enrugada subiu as escadas em silêncio, foi até o quarto do rapaz e pegou uma cueca.

Apareceu sorrindo na sala.

-Ponei?!- era um sorriso maligno.

InuYasha virou-se assustado e viu a velha com uma cueca sua na mão.

-O que você quer?- perguntou com indiferença.

A velha parecia desapontada.

-O QUÊ?! Õ,Õ Você não está com medo de mim?

-E por que eu deveria? Por acaso você vai tentar me matar com a minha cueca?- riu InuYasha.

A velha ficou nervosa.

-Bom... Nesse caso eu vou colocar a sua cueca na minha...

-DEVOLVE ISSSOOO!- gritou o rapaz pulando do sofá e correndo atrás da velha, que saiu em disparada para a sala de estar, que era do lado da de TV.

-VOLTA AQU...WOOOOOOOOW!-o garoto gritou e tropeçou.

Um barulho de flash seguido de um clarão branco e uma gargalhada.

InuYasha estava caído de quatro...

-Quem deixou essa bola de futebol no meio da casa?- disse curioso.

-Deixe-me te dar uma pista...- riu a velha.- Não foi o Sotaaa...

-Sua maldita!- disse levantando-se.

A velha riu e saiu andando, levando consigo a câmera.

-Que brincadeira de mau gosto!òó- esbravejou InuYasha.

-O que foi, amor?- Kagome chegou na sala enrolada na toalha.

-A sua avó me fez tropeçar numa bola de futebol e tirou uma foto minha caído de joelhos...

A garota zangou-se.

-Você se machucou?

-Não. Estou bem.

-Ei, InuYasha... Sabe o que eu acho? Que você dá muita confiança pra minha avó, aí ela sente liberdade pra brincar com você!

-ÒÓ EU DOU CONFIANÇA PRA SUA AVÓ??- berrou.

-Calma! Não precisa gritar! Só estou te dizendo o que eu acho...

-Pois eu também vou te dizer o que eu acho! Pra mim aquela velha está tramando alguma!- InuYasha disse nervoso, voltando para a sala e deixando Kagome sozinha.

A menina então decidiu dar uma espiadinha na avó. Voltou para o banheiro, secou seus cabelos, mudou de roupa e foi pé ante pé espiar a velha.

Mas quando Kagome chegou na porta, encontrou a avó deitada na cama numa posição constrangedora...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A garota gritou e saiu correndo. InuYasha estava certo. A velha estava armando alguma...

Kagome esperou o susto passar e voltou para conferir a porcaria que a maldita estava planejando.

-Não sabe bater antes de entrar?- perguntou a velha, secamente.

-Não sabe que tem criança na casa?-respondeu no mesmo tom.

Kagome então reparou que a avó estava usando o PC.

-O que a senhora foi fazer na rua hoje à tarde?- perguntou a neta, curiosa.

-Você não me disse pra fazer algo construtivo? Então eu estava lendo o jornal a procura de algo interessante e eu vi um curso relâmpago de computador e resolvi fazer!

-Mas que excelente, vovó! Até que emfim a senhora tomou juízo!- disse aliviada e alegre- curso de quê?

Então a velha pegou um cd ao lado de uma câmera digital e entregou-o a neta.

Photoshop.

-No jornal estava escrito: aprenda a dar um trato nas suas fotos!- disse a velha apontando para a tela do computador, onde havia uma foto do InuYasha de quatro emcima da velha, no meio da sala de estar, com uma bola da futebol ao lado...

Kagome ficou sem ação...

-INUYAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritou Kagome.

O rapaz veio correndo.

-Kagome! Tudo bem...

-Me explica isso!- disse a garota apontando para a tela.

-Foi a foto que ela tirou de mim quando eu caí... ESPERA! EI! Eu não estava encima dela!!

-Estava sim! E eu programei a máquina porque eu queria PROVAR pra minha neta que o safado aqui é você!- interrompeu a velha.

Kagome esperou por uma explicação do rapaz, mas este estava tão assutado que não conseguiu dizer nada e a garota considerou-o culpado.

Ela então ficou séria e atirou o cd para trás. InuYasha leu: Photoshop.

-ESPERA!- o rapaz gritou, mas era tarde. A moça saíra chateada e sua avó saiu logo em seguida, com um sorriso maldoso na face.

-Tente escapar dessa agora!Muahahahahahah!

InuYasha ficou sozinho e em silêncio um bom tempo na sala do computador. Quando olhou para o lado, viu o jornal que a velha estivera lendo e pegou-o e leu em voz alta.

"O Photoshop é um programa de computador utilizado para edição profissional de imagens. Neste curso daremos ênfase na edição de montagens de imagens, onde o que manda é a sua paciência e criatividade. Se você tem entre 60 e 80 anos, venha fazer este curso relâmpago. Será uma aula de fácil entendimento e bem descontraída!"

-Meu Deus!ÕÕ Quantos anos a avó da Kagome tem?

O garoto entendeu o que aquela maldita tinha feito. Passar algum tempo com o Sota jogando Ragnarok tinha servido para InuYasha conhecer o básico da informática.

-Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é mostrar para a Kagome que aquela velha forjou a foto!- pensou decidido.

-Ah! É assim?

O rapaz se assustou. A velha estava parada na porta.

-É! E tente me impedir para ver!

-Eeeeeu?! De maneira alguma, Pônei querido!

O garoto assustou-se com a calma da velha, mas não se preocupou com isso, pois sua cabeça doía desesperadamente.

Maldita velha! Maldita Kagome! Como ela pôde acreditar na avó depois de tudo! Tudo bem que a foto estava bem real, mas caramba! InuYasha foi se deitar. Estava com febre.

Enquanto isso a desgraçada tomava um banho quente. Do seu quarto, o garoto ouvia-a cantando American Boy, da Estelle e Kenye West, com aquela voz super desafinada.

De repente silêncio. E nada mais do que silêncio nos próximos dez minutos... O rapaz ardia em febre, mas estranhou o silêncio e foi andar pela casa, a passos bem lentos, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, a procura de algo suspeito.

Não achou a velha em lugar nenhum, mas... o que a porta da frente estava fazendo aberta com aquela chuva??

InuYasha espiou o lado de fora e encontrou a velha enrolada na toalha, pulando agressivamente nas poças d'água e cantando Beat It, dos Fall Out Boys.

O garoto não entendeu nada.

Quando a velha viu que ele a observava, entrou correndo e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro quente.

O garoto não queria se envolver, mas a velha estava agindo de maneira estranha, e ele sentia que algo de ruim estava para acontecer...

Mais tarde, InuYasha encontrou a velha sentada encima da geladeira com os pés dentro do congelador, tomando uma caneca de café quente.

-O que você está fazendo?Õ.õ- o rapaz perguntou.

-Você já vai...vaaaaaiii...AAAAATchin! Ver! Muahahahahahaahahah! Já está fazendo efeito? Viu só?!

-Sua velha burra! Fez besteira, agora gripa...

-Exatamente, Pônei!- disse rindo- Kagooome! Kagooome, venha aqui, minha querida!

A garota apareceu emburrada na cozinha. Olhou da avó para InuYasha.

-Chamou? ¬ ¬

-Sim!- respondeu a avó-AAAAAAAtchiNNNNNN! Veja isso!

-O quê?- perguntou sem entender-O seu espirro? O que tem ele?

-Eu gripei, sua tolinha! Prova de que o InuYasha realmente me agarrou!

-Não quero saber quem agarrou quem ¬ ¬.- respondeu seca.

A velha saiu rindo e InuYasha estava tonto de febre. Começou a ficar zonzo e quase caiu. Kagome foi ajudá-lo, mas ele afastou-a de si com rispidez.

-Se não acredita em mim, não tenho porque ficar com você!

Ela não tinha o que dizer.

-Aquela fot...- a garota começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

-Vem comigo.- disse com esforço, segurando-se na parede e indo bem devagar para a sala do computador.

-Me deixa te ajudar...- disse Kagome, com tristeza.

-Não.- evitou-a- Vem comigo!

Os dois sentaram-se no computador.

-Abre a pasta com os arquivos da sua avó.- mandou InuYasha.

Ela obedeceu e logo viram as fotos mais pornográficas que jamais sonhariam em ver, mesmo já tendo feito sexo uma vez...

Depois de dois minutos de sufoco, o rapaz encontrou o que estava querendo. As fotos originais e a montagem.

-Meu Deus, como a sua avó é nojenta.ÕÕ- disse InuYasha após ver a foto que a velha tirara na cama.

-Ai, credo! Dessa vez eu vou ser obrigada a concordar, InuYasha!- disse a menina.

O casal fez as pazes e ficou tudo bem. Kagome pediu desculpas para o namorado, que a perdoou imediatamente, dando-lhe beijinhos no rosto e na cabeça.

Maldita vó! Kagome estava irada pela velha ter feito ela brigar e ainda por cima DESCONFIAR do namorado, e numa onda de fúria, deu um tapa no computador dizendo um palavrão e fazendo com que a máquina caísse no chão e estragasse. A moça e o rapaz fitaram-se em silêncio e depois ficaram um tempo observando os restos mortais do que um dia foi um bom computador...

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!- gritou a velha, aparecendo no quarto- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM...RAM AAAAAAtchiNNNNNNNN!! Eu arrumo um brinquedo e vocês dois vem logo acabar com a festa! Não é justo! AAAAAAtchiNNNNN!

-Não me venha falar de justiça, Pelanca!- rosnou InuYasha, sentando-se para não cair de tonteira.

Kagome ajudou-o e olhou as horas. Já eram 22:48h.

-Já é tarde- disse chateada e desgostosa.

-Eu vou nanar...- disse a velha bocejando- Estraga prazeres...- resmungou.

-Conclusão de quarta-feira...- disse o garoto com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da namorada- Ficamos sem computador.

-Que se dane. Vamos dormir vai... amanhã você estará melhor...

-Espero que sim! Atchin!

-Saúde!

-Eu tenho até medo de dizer que nada melhor como um dia depois do outro... porque tem ficado cada dia pior aqui...- disse InuYasha.

-É mesmo. Boa noite.

-Boa noite...

**CONTINUA... **


End file.
